fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shinra Kusakabe
New Infobox Image This seems like a more casual/zoomed in head shot image than the current one, so replace it, yay or nay? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I agree, go for it~ GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 15:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Images I'd like to raise the topic of Shinra's featured images as well as those on other character articles. It seems that there is a pattern of him only having his fighting scenes being covered here. And I remember somebody saying, "this is a fighting manga, so they should be related to fighting". Well, I think this logic is silly, and images should be in relation to that character's personality and major points in the plot as a whole. I'm not saying we shouldn't have fighting images, heck of course we should we've had some really entertaining fights so far, but that doesn't give reason to using up all our space with them; it's too repetitive and doesn't give you a real feeling or vibe of what the character is like. So let's try to include some funny scenes. Some sad scenes, some happy scenes, instead of all these repetitive ones, please?--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 10:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine and dandy to have a variety, but you keep adding that image of Shinra smiling because it looks cool, in place of a image that depicts an important event. If you want variety, why not add a non fighting image to the paragraph without a image? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't notice that, good idea lol--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 11:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Still waiting for that reason for using this image instead of this eventful plot image--Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::^That and i said that Gouenji because every chapter has fighting in it, so plot should reflect what the manga is mainly about. --Maki Oze (talk) 11:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Read that first paragraph mate.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:33, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The reason pls. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure you're able to read Saru... I don't want to have to repeat myself. You can see my perspective if you just look up, stick it in that robotic head of yours. Bai--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:04, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :There's no justification in what you said above. We already have a better nervous face image in his article and that image has no plot purpose, especially when compared to the Joker encounter. Your only half decent justification was that the article was cluttered with fighting images, but now its 7/9 non fighting images so i don't see why it shouldn't be added back. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:31, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::ech. Just flip a coin. ::I myself want to agree with Gouenji just because I sometimes find it pleasurable to "torture" Saru :p but he has a very valid point.--Omojuze (talk) 18:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Waited long enough for some kind of counter argument against my very valid point, so just gonna re-add it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Ignition Ability According to arrow his Ignition Ability is called Demon's Feet? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :You mean when she said "A demon's feet"? I think she was just thinking out loud that Shinra's feet emit Adora Burst flames, or something to do with Adora Link.. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 07:31, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Do you wish to add this image? https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAaut6TU4AEdrNz.jpg This image is from Twitter @FireForce_PR . Do you wish to add it? JustKidding456 (talk) 17:31, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think it's needed but thanks anyway. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:41, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Name potentially a reference to asura (demon) : "Shinra" (森羅) is derived from the Japanese word "shinrabanshō" (森羅万象), which, when translated, can mean either "all creation" or "all things in nature". Both Shinra and his brother Sho have their names derived from shinrabansho. Furthermore, the second character of Shinra's name "羅" (ra) also frequently alludes to asura (修羅) 1 which in Hindu mythology came to be understood as "demon" 2 alluding to people's perception of him as a demon. 1 https://jisho.org/word/%E4%BF%AE%E7%BE%85 2 https://www.britannica.com/topic/asura JustKidding456 (talk) 14:57, November 9, 2019 (UTC)